It is the best timing to exploit solar energy in the moment that global economics is seriously damaged by high-price fossil fuel. The sun projects enormous energy to the earth. The solar energy projected to the earth is 34% reflected back to the space, 19% absorbed by the atmosphere, and 47% absorbed by the surface of the earth. The solar energy reaching the surface of the earth amounts to 1.3×1024 calories per year—about 26000 times the energy consumed by human being per year. If human beings can intelligently exploit solar energy, solar energy will power human beings endlessly.
In addition to houses, hi-tech agriculture businesses, meteorological organizations, outdoor activity businesses, etc., also need outdoor temperature and humidity information. However, the conventional temperature and humidity detection devices have to be powered by batteries or commercial electricity. Thus, the long-term power expense of the related businesses is pretty high.
Therefore, how to develop an outdoor temperature and humidity detection device, which is not conventionally powered by batteries or commercial electricity but adopts an approach to reduce power expense, is an important topic of the related manufactures. Thus, the Inventor was devoted to the researches, experiments and improvements and finally proposes the present invention to overcome the abovementioned problem.